EN MEMORIA A
by MARINA CASTILLO COLN
Summary: CON PROBLEMAS EN UN PRINCIPIO DE NUEVA CUENTA INTENTO SUBIR ESTA HISTORIA, AHORA SI DE HARRY POTTER


EN MEMORIA

Un nuevo año a comenzado, el regreso de los alumnos a Howarts se lleva a cabo en él anden 9 ¾ .

Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger estaban de nuevo juntos, sin saber que les deparaba el destino este año, sin saber si podrían salir vivos como anteriormente, pero si permanecían juntos afrontarían lo que se les presentaran.

Durante los primeros meses todo estaba en calma aparente de no ser por el pánico publico que se sentía en el ambiente, el trío estaba más unido que nunca, sin tomar muy en cuenta lo que a diario se publicaba en el profeta, pero su calma se vería perturbada por una serie de acontecimientos dentro de Howarts.

A pesar de que ya habían pasado varios meses desde el ataque en el Ministerio Hermione seguía con algunas molestias que cada vez fueron más visibles para Harry y Ron, Hermione se quejaba continuamente de sufrir fuertes jaquecas que se acrecentaban durante la noche impidiéndole dormir, pero no le tomaba mucha importancia por lo que dejo correr l tiempo hasta que una noche no soporto más.

En la sala común alrededor de las 3 de la tarde Hermione se encontraba recostada en un sillón la cabeza la sentía explotar, preocupados Harry y Ron abandonaron la clase en la que se encontraban para irla a ver y pedirle fuera con la señora Ponfey.

-No seas necia Hermione, ve a ver a la señora Ponfey-Le decía Ron

-Estoy bienes solo la cabeza...necesito dormir un poco-Dijo levantándose del sillón pero un mareo le vino de repente haciéndola sentarse de nueva cuenta y vomitar

Harry y Ron rápidamente la auxiliaron llevándola a la enfermería pero esta no los dejo y los obligo a ayudarla a subir a su dormitorio, pero dado que no podían subir a el dormitorio de las chicas la subieron al de chicos, ya en el dormitorio la recostaron en la cama de Ron.

-Hay que llevarla a la enfermería-Dijo Ron

-No querrá-Dijo Harry –Tendremos que traer a la señora Ponfey-

Ambos fueron a la enfermería pero se llevaron una gran sorpresa al saber que la señora Ponfey no se encontraba por que al parecer había ido a visitar a su hermano que se encontraba enfermo y no regresaría hasta pasado mañana, ambos desistieron entonces y dejaron que Hermione durmiera, a la mañana siguiente ella despertó de mejor aspecto y salud, parecía que lo único que le faltaba había sido dormir.

Una semana después ella volvió a recaer en sus jaquecas llegando a los limites, Pravati y Lavender dijeron a Ron y Harry durante el desayuno que no habían podido despertarla y que durante la noche no había dejado de quejarse, ambos regresaron a la torre y lo que vieron les hizo sentir que el estomago se quedaba vació.

Al entrar miraron como Hermione bajaba de las escaleras de una manera muy extraña, no podía caminar erguida y parecía no poder mover bien la parte derecha de su cuerpo lo que le hacia caminar ladeada, aun con su bata de dormir puesta y lagrimas en los ojos se abría paso por las escaleras, Harry y Ron la tomaron en brazos y la llevaron a la enfermería.

Ya en esta la señora Ponfey les pido que llamaran a la jefa de su casa, Ron fue por ella mientras Harry se quedaba en la enfermería, al regresar ambas mujeres les pedían que salieran pero Harry se negaba y Ron lo tuvo que sacar.

-Ron, tenemos que saber...-

-Y lo sabremos, pase por la capa-Dijo al tiempo que se la ponían encima, ya dentro se acercaron donde ambas mujeres hablaban

-Pensé que se había recuperado por completo-

-No Minerva, este tipo de hechizos jamás se curan, pueden tratarse pero no curarse, aunque pensé que no recaería tan rápido-

-¿Qué tiene?-

-El hechizo afecta todo el cuerpo, en estos momentos afecta su sistema nervioso, su cerebro esta sufriendo algo que los muggles llaman "tumor" es algo difícil de tratar, tendrás que llamar a sus padres para poder adminístrale las pociones necesarias-

-¿No la trasladaremos a San Mugo?-

-No Minerva, tanto aquí como allá será el mismo tratamiento, además su padres podrán estar más tiempo con ella teniendo la aquí-

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardara en recuperarse?-

-Si sus padres dan los permisos esta misma semana empezaremos con el tratamiento y dentro de un mes estará en condiciones para volver a sus actividades cotidianas-

Harry y Ron no podían creerlo, jamás pensaron que aquellos malestares pudieran significar tanto, si hubieran prestado más atención cuando presentaba los primeros síntomas mucho se pudo haber evitado.

Al día siguiente los padres de Hermione llegaron al colegio, cuando se les explico el estado delicado en el que se encontraba ambos no podían creerlo, Hermione había presentado síntomas desde su regreso de Howarts, de inmediato accedieron a que el tratamiento comenzara, Dumbledore había instalado un trasladador que iba del colegio a casa de los Granger quienes se turnaban para que alguien se quedara con ella.

Harry y Ron pasaban su tiempo libre con ella, Hermione pedía le llevaran los deberes y le prestaran sus apuntes para estar al corriente, las primeras dos semanas era muy doloroso para ellos verla en tales condiciones pero no podían abandonarla, Hermione sufría de cambios de humor muy fuetes podía estar llorando y un momento bien reír, tanto así era que una tarde cuando Ron y Harry ingresaban a la enfermería Hermione comenzó a gritarle a Ron.

-¡Lárgate de aquí!-Dijo señalándolo

-¡¿Qué no me escuchaste?!-...que te largues estúpida comadreja-Grito intentando arrojarle un florero, Ron salió bastante afligido.

Pero mientras las días avanzaban el tratamiento parecía funcionar después de todo, toda Howarts parecía contento con su recuperación, los últimos días de ese mes todos los Weasley fueron a visitarla, la señora Weasley no pudo contener sus lagrimas de felicidad cuando Hermione le dijo que estaba muy contenta de verla, los Weasley que se habían mantenido al tanto de la recuperación de Hermione le dijeron que la esperarían para festejar navidad y año nuevo en la madriguera (con sus padres claro esta).

Su recuperación fue casi completa, Harry y Ron supieron que se encontraba ya mejor cuando comenzó a decirles que deberían de estar estudiando para sus asignaturas, ya que solo les quedaba un año en Howarts y tenían que aprovechar cada momento para el resto de sus vidas.

Durante una noche que Harry se había quedado hacerle guardia ya que los padres de Hermione estaban en su casa por recomendación de la señora Ponfey Hermione se despertó durante el transcurso de esta mientras que Harry estaba cabeceando.

-Harry, Harry-Dijo ella llamándolo

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto

-Hay que ir con Dumbledore-

-De que hablas-

-Harry hay que decirle que Sirius es inocente si no lo hacemos los Dementores le darán el "beso" –

-Hermione-

-Hay que darnos prisa-

-Hermione, ¿dónde estamos?-

Hermione miro a su alrededor y miro a Harry

-Ya...lo siento, regreso mi avión-Dijo con tono de broma

Hermione salió de la enfermería a principios de octubre, la torre de Gryffindor hizo una pequeña fiesta para festejar su regreso, a pesar de que su estado era un poco delicado trataba de seguir el mismo ritmo de antes, sus padres la veían una vez por semana, tomaba a diario diferente tipo de pociones y visitaba continuamente la enfermería para checar su estado.

Durante dos meses todo estaba bien, con una que otra recaída pero en orden, desafortunadamente el día de navidad tubo una fuerte recaída que les impidió a los 3 pasar las fiestas en la madriguera.

Una hemorragia muy fuerte la llevo de nueva cuenta al la enfermería, durante varías horas su nariz y boca no dejaban de sangrar, la señora Ponfey no pudo detener la hemorragia hasta horas después, su condición había empeorado, los coágulos de sangre que salieron por su boca se quedaron adheridos a su paladar y al secarse estos la señora Ponfey se vio imposibilitada de retirarlos ya que hacerlos le provocaría otra hemorragia y lo menos que ahora podía perder Hermione era sangre, sus padres fueron avisados de inmediato pero su padre tuvo que desistir de verla ya que había enfermado de influenza y de estar cerca de Hermione en aquella situación con su cuerpo tan débil podría matarla.

La señora Ponfey le administraba fuerte dosis de pociones, advirtió a todos que Hermione debía estar en ayuno total ya que las pociones eran tan fuertes que no podían mezclarse con nada, ni siquiera con agua.

Harry se quedo en compañía de la señora Granger la noche del 27 de Diciembre.

-Mamá...quiero ir a casa-

-Ahora no podemos pequeña-Dijo la Señora Granger a Hermione

-Hermione ¿quieres que te lea?-Pregunto Harry

-No Harry me duele la cabeza, ¿podrías darme un poco de agua?-

-No puedo Hermione, estas en ayuno total...lo siento-Dijo Harry tratando con todas sus fuerzas de que su garganta no se serrara y que sus lagrimas no se asomaran

-Esta bien- Fue lo único que Hermione contesto para después quedarse dormida.

Horas después se despertó mirando en todas direcciones como buscando algo.

-¿Qué sucede cariño?-Pregunto su madre

-¿El abuelo?-Pregunto-¿Dónde esta?, estaba aquí la vi-

Su madre estaba al borde de las lagrimas, le sonrio

-Se fue ya-Fue lo único que dijo

-Quería hablar más con el-

A la mañana siguiente Harry salió de la enfermería al gran comedor en realidad no quería ver a nadie, pero no podía negar que quería hablar con alguien quien fuera, al entrar al gran comedor los señores Weasley se encontraban en este, Harry se acerco a ellos.

-¿Cómo estas hijo?-Pregunto la señora Weasley

-Bien-Contesto secamente

-¿Cómo paso la noche?-Pregunto Gynni

-Tenía sed-Contesto simplemente sin darse cuenta había comenzado a llorar

-Es muy fuerte...ya saldrá de esta y estará regañándonos por no estar estudiando-

Les dijo pero lo decía más para si que para los demás

Año nuevo paso y el estado de Hermione seguía siendo delicado, todos se turnaban para poder estar con ella, quien la mayor parte del tiempo permanecía inconsciente y cuando estaba consiento no podía hablar, verla tendida sobre una cama sin poderse mover, más delgada y pálida de lo que nunca había estado era muy doloroso para todos.

Harry deseaba volver a escúchala discutir con Ron, contestar todas las preguntas que hacían los maestro, pero ya sabía perfectamente que eso no se volvería a repetir, todos en el fondo lo sabían, los padres de Hermione ya tenían todos los papeles preparados, sería enterrada junto con sus abuelos a los que Hermione quería tanto.

El 08 de enero todos estaban presentes en la enfermería, su estado era critico, sus pulmones se habían serrado estaba muriendo, la noche fe agonizante para todos, pensaron que de esa noche no pasaría, pero lo hizo, su cuerpo reacciono a las pociones pero aun así ya estaba muy débil, había recuperado el habla y ella ya asumía su destino.

La noche del 11 de enero Ron se comunico con su madre por la chimenea, eran alrededor de las nueve de la noche cuando le dijo que Hermione había fallecido, la señora Weasley rompió en llanto, Artur, Bill y Charli no dijeron nada, que podían decir.

¿Qué se puede decir?

¿Qué se puede hacer?

EN MEMORIA DE NANCY GUTIÉRREZ 11-01-05


End file.
